1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing pump in which the pump mechanism can be placed into a locked and sealed position for transport or storage. The pump is especially useful for dispensing viscous products such as lotions, soaps or creams.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide dispensing pumps, especially pumps for lotions, soaps or creams, in which the actuator and piston structure can be placed in a locked position for transportation or storage. Often, these devices include locking structures between the actuator and the mounting cap so that the actuator, and the accompanying pump structure, are locked in a depressed position as a result of cooperation between the locking structures on the actuator and the mounting cap. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,237,571; 3,359,917; 3,362,344; 4,286,736; 4,371,099; and 4,384,660 and Canadian Patent No. 823,037. Pumps which include a feature for sealing the pump structure against leakage in a transport position are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,906; 4,369,899; 4,375,266; 4,479,589; 4,496,085; 4,512,501; 4,524,888; and 5,096,094 and Japanese Publication Nos. 60-166769 and 4-267757.